eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:NamedInformation
}}}}}}Category:Named Monster }|[[Category: } (Faction)]]Category: } (Bad Faction)Category:Named Faction Monster|}} }|Category:Named Quest Monster|}} }| }|link=(Group)|purpose=|generic=Category:Monster Gruppen }}|}} }|[[Category:altlootdb]]}} }| }}}| }}| iname= }| idesc= }| race= }| iname2= }| idesc2= }| type= }|1|4}}}}|EPIC|epicnamed|mob}}| width=35%| }} }} |*=Multiple (see below) |-= |#default= }}}} Named Monster |= }} (}}}| }|Zerschmetterte Lande}})}}}| }|Zerschmetterte Lande}} Named Monster |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | Rasse | bgcolor="#feeecc" style=" border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }|[[:Category: }| }]][[Category: }]]| }} |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | Level | bgcolor="#feeecc" style=" border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }| }| } }-|}} } } }|Named Monster| }}}| }} }|Named Monster}} }|, (Approx. HP: }}})|}} |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | Ort | bgcolor="#feeecc" style="border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }| }| }|caller=Named Monster}}Ortsangaben bitte hier eintragen |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | Gegenstände | bgcolor="#feeecc" style="border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }| } |none reported, try }| }}}| }}}}.}} |- }| Bad Faction [[:Category: } (Bad Faction)| }]]|}} |- }| Verbindung: [[:Category: } (Gruppe)| }]][[Category: } (Gruppe)]]|}} |- }| Respawn Timer: }|}} |- }| Platzhalter: }|*|''Siehe unten''| }}}|}} |- }| Nahkampf-Angriffe }|}} |- }| Zauber-Angriffe }|}} |- }| Spezial-Angriffe }|}} |- }| Resistenzen }|}} |- }| Zugehörige Quests }|}} |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | AA Erfahrung | bgcolor="#feeecc" style="border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }}} |0|no|none=none |=unknown |#default= }Category:Monster die AA geben }} |- | bgcolor="#ddd" style="border-bottom:solid #999 1px; border-left:solid #999 1px;" | Status-Punkte | bgcolor="#feeecc" style=" border-left:solid #999 1px;" | }}} |0|no|none=none |=unknown |#default= }Category:Monster die SP geben }} |} Purpose This template builds a standard Named Monster Information block for the top of any Named Monster page. Parameters ;iname:Image Name. If blank, image:PageName.jpg will be used. If the image you upload is not in JPG format, or the name does not exactly match the page title, you must specify the image name here! ;idesc:alternate description of the image, else page name is used ;type:Monster Type, such as Humanoid, Insect, Natural, Undead, etc. (Default:undefined, no Cat links) ;race:The Monsters race, such as Goblin, Bixie, Bear, Ghost, etc. (Default:undefined, no Cat links). See also: Category:Race ;level:REQUIRED Monsters level (number only, see levelmod) ;levelmod:arrows, if any. ;diff:Difficulty. One of Solo, Heroic, Epic x2, Epic x3, Epic x4 (Default:Solo) ;zone:name of the zone (no [[]]'s) this monster is found in. If he can be found in more than one zone, create a Disambiguation page and list links to the different versions for this mob. i.e. Crushbone centurion is a disambiguation page which points to Crushbone centurion (GFay) and Crushbone centurion (CBK). See also: Category:Zones ;drops:Legendary, fabled, and mythical equipment drops for this mob, NOT INCLUDING spells or rare crafting combinations, which should be added specifically in the notes area below. ;patch:Name of the expansion, adventure pack, or LU#. blank will default to Shattered Lands. See also: Category:Updates and it's sub-categories. ;bfaction:Deprecated! Use Template:Faction instead ;group:Identifies a social grouping or association when no Faction applies. ;location:REQUIRED where can this monster be found? Use [[]]'s as needed to be clear ;mapref:/loc output of this monster's location. use x,z,y format. No ()'s! ;uid:The unique ID number of this monster's spawn point as it is listed on EQ2Map ;hp:Approximate Hit Points ;aaxp:Achievement Experience. leave blank if unknown, use 0 if none, use Yes if he does give aaxp but you do not know how much ;sp:Status Points. leave blank if unknown, use 0 if none, use Yes if he does give status points but you do not know how much ;specials:Special Attacks. Be descriptive and clear but avoid verbosity. ;primedmg:Primary Melee Damage Type (Crushing, Slashing or Piercing) (Default: Unknown) ;primemag:Primary Spell Damage Type (Heat, Cold, Mental, Divine, Magic, Poison, Disease) (Default: Unknown) Use None if he does not do spell damage ;resists:What resistances does this mob have? ;respawn:Respawn timer, if known ;ph:Placeholder, if known (will be linked). also accepts * as See below and will not be linked ;altname:Alternate name for lookup at autobuilt cross-site searching urls (like to LootDB). Use only if the PAGENAME of this article does not match the name as it would appear ingame. input will be auto urlencoded, need not worry about spaces and single quotes (') Sample Call Substitution To insert a blank, pre-formed template call in your page: #Insert ONE of the 2 following lines into your page #* #* #Press Save page #Press the edit tab at the top of the page (do NOT use your browser's back button!) #Fill out as much of the info as you can #Press Save page!